


Notebook

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester borrows Castiel Milton's notebook and finds something interesting on the last page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thingy inspired by a post from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey uh, Castiel?"

Castiel Milton looked up from his book -The Art of War- and saw THE Dean Winchester standing in front of him.

"Cas. You can call me Cas" He'd had a crush on Dean since as long as he knew him. But its high school and a loser like Cas could never be able to be with a jock like Dean. Its social suicide.

Dean hid his face. He had no idea how he was going to ask Cas out, but Dean knew he really wanted to. There was something about Cas that pulled him in. But he didn’t know if Cas liked him. I mean, who would like someone like Dean. He was the biggest jerk ever. And he hated himself for it.

"Okay well, Cas. Um would you- do you think-. " he sighed _I'm such a wimp_ "Can I borrow your notebook, I didn’t get some of the notes down?"

Cas blinked. "Uh yeah sure" He turned around to fish his notebook out of his bag. He pulled it out and handed it to Dean. "Bring it back tomorrow?”

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it" Dean smiled and maybe blushed when Cas returned it. But he'll never tell. And neither will Cas.

...

Dean opened the door and smelled pie. "Mom you’re the best" he whispered under his breath. He closed the door behind him and went upstairs up to his room. Once inside he sat down on the bed. _Might as well copy his notes_ He took the notebook out of his back pack and opened the front page. Cas' handwriting was breathtaking. Dean had to stop and smell the roses, as he flipped through the pages just to see the beautiful words. He kept going till he got to the last page of the notebook. He starred in awe.

All over the page was his name. Dean. Dean. Dean. There were hearts too. He couldn’t believe it. Does that mean Cas likes him too?

_Oh it’s on_ Now it’s time for Dean to do something amazing. Something Cas won’t forget. And he'll never be able to say no.

...

"Thanks for letting me borrow it" Dean says as he hands the notebook over to Cas. He's smiling the whole time.

"It’s no problem" Cas couldn’t help the curl of his lips. Dean nodded and sat down in his seat in front of Cas. Butterflies in his gut.

Cas opened his notebook and turned to a new page. But at the top of the page there was a sentence. "Go to the last page"

He blinked. And he couldn't hear anything over his heartbeat. He totally forgot that this was the notebook he doodled in.

He carefully turned to the last page. He put his hand to his mouth to stop the gasp. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

After all the Deans he wrote there was something else in someone else's handwriting.

Dean **loves Cas**. Dean **loves Cas**. Dean **loves Cas**. Dean **loves Cas**. Dean **loves Cas**.

He swallowed. _Dean did that? He really loves me?_

"Dean?" that’s all he could get out.

He turned around "Yeah?"

"Please tell me this isn’t a joke. Tell me you didn’t do this to hurt me." He didn’t take his eyes off the page.

Dean reached over and lifted Cas' chin so he'd look at him. "Not a joke. I’m not trying to hurt you. I'm just in love with you, that’s all."

Cas blinked and a tear fell.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you? Here where everyone can see?" Cas nodded "Yes please" Dean reached forward and cupped Cas' face bringing him into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. They ignored the few whistles, cat calls, "get a rooms”, and even a few whispered "faggots".

Dean pulled away and kissed Cas' nose. Cas smiled and blushed. "I love you Dean"

"I love you too Cas"


End file.
